The present disclosure relates to computer-based applications, and more specifically, to Customer Relationship Management applications.
Customer Relationship Management (CRM) may include, for example, sales, marketing, and service/support based functions to move a customer through a sales pipeline with an example goal of keeping the customer coming back to buy more and more products. CRM may be generally based around data and information that company brands may collect on their customers, all of which may go into a CRM system that may then allow the company to better target various customers.
Social CRM may generally be described as a strategy that may be supported by various tools and technologies. The strategy may be broadly based around customer engagement and interactions, with transactions being a byproduct. Social CRM may represent an evolved form of CRM, in which a back-end process and system for managing customer relationships and data may be provided in an efficient and process-centric way. Social CRM may be one component of developing a social or collaborative business, both internally and externally.